


Experience

by jasmasson



Category: EDDINGS David & Leigh - Works, Elenium/Tamuli Series - David & Leigh Eddings
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmasson/pseuds/jasmasson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK, he might have liked to have experimented with men or, indeed, <i>anyone</i> before he’d married, and still thought it was incredibly unfair that through his hormone-charged teenage years he’d been unknowingly under the thumb of his practically omnipotent future wife and over-protective future father-in-law, but he <i>was</i> married now, and had no interest in dallying with anyone except his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/gifts).



Talen was not at all sure he actually wanted to be married.

Certainly he liked Danae... loved her yes, OK, if you wanted to be _that_ specific about it. But marriage had never featured heavily in his plans, and he’d really rather missed out on some of the... perks of a single life.

He’d never experimented at all when working for Platime. He was almost sure that his prowess as a beggar and a thief was enough to prevent him from any unwelcome career change, but the line between a street urchin and a whore was a very thin one, and there was a benefit to being as non-sexual as possible – and he’d been young enough that abstaining had been no hardship.

He’d had a small crush on Stragen, which he was pretty sure Stragen had known about and magnificently ignored, and a larger crush on Ehlana, which he was pretty sure everybody knew of and had gently and patronizingly sympathized with him about, but other than that he’d been generally too busy _saving the whole of Elenia_ from doom to really think about, let alone do anything about, that sort of thing.

He’d considered – briefly considered – experimenting with Berit, when the adrenaline had been high and death just around the corner, but had reluctantly decided against. For one thing, he had no idea how Kurik would react to such a thing and for another, while Talen was inexperienced, he’d seen enough to know that while some relationships came out of a sexual liaison the same as, or even better than they had been before, they were few and far between, and he wasn’t about to risk Berit’s friendship for a fumble in the dark.

And when he’d gotten older, well... things just hadn’t seemed to go his way.

Whenever some attractive young ladies had expressed any interest in Talen – watching his knightly practice or admiring him in court – Sparhawk had always seemed to find something for him to do a long way away, or, worse, decided that Talen needed some ‘personal’ training with him, which always left Talen bruised in both body and ego and really _not_ feeling particularly _debonair_.

Likewise, any time Talen noticed a pretty girl or boy, they would be sent to another court, or sometimes find themselves mysteriously overtaken by an unfortunate bout of acne, or embarrassing wind, or – in one memorable case, with Lady Garlana, who Talen later discovered was terribly cruel to her servants despite being nearly as beautiful as Ehlana herself – a case of pestilent boils.

It was a little bit depressing, really, to discover just how little choice Talen had had in his life, how inexorably marriage to Danae had been coming, along with the inevitable knighthood. He’d just managed to come to terms with being married, and to a princess, at that – he was, after all, very _happily_ married – when he’d had to also come to terms with being married to a goddess.

A _goddess_. It was all _monumentally_ unfair – although it made Lady Garlana’s boils a little less mysterious – that Talen had basically had no choice over his life since he was a teenager.

And what was most unfair – _most_ unfair of all – was that while Danae and her father had conspired to keep Talen chaste until their wedding, Aphrael was pretty damn far from chaste. She’d had _eons_ of experience, and it had been Talen who’d been expertly led, wondering and shaking ever so slightly (although he’d deny it to the death, of course), through the new experiences of the wedding night. And the next few nights. And frequently over the following year or so - the range of things one cold do in bed with a eons old goddess was rather mind-boggling.

“Sulking?” Aphrael asked, arriving in their bedroom.

“No,” Talen lied, quickly.

Aphrael smiled sweetly, disbelieving, and crawled onto the bed with him, where he’d thrown himself a few moments ago (because he’d been _tired_ , not because he’d been sulking).

“You always get this way when you see a couple of pretty boys together,” Aphrael smiled at him, snuggling up against him easily. “Those two could barely keep their hands off each other, never mind their eyes.”

“Hmm,” Talen said. The new novices had been flagrantly obvious, reminding him of himself and Lucak, a novice who’d started Pandion training with him, with bright dark eyes and a pouty mouth, who Talen had started to get really rather friendly with, before Sparhawk had started a sudden and immediate exchange training program with the Cyrinic knights, and decided that Lucak would be an excellent first candidate.

Aphrael laughed and trailed a hand down Talen’s chest.

“We could invite them to join us?” she suggested, whispering in his ear.

“No!” Talen responded instantly, horrified.

OK, he might have liked to have experimented with men, or, indeed, _anyone_ , before he’d married, and still thought it was incredibly unfair that through his hormone-charged teenage years he’d been unknowingly under the thumb of his practically omnipotent future wife and over-protective future father-in-law, but he _was_ married now, and had no interest in dallying with anyone except his wife.

Aphrael laughed, and her happiness made her even more beautiful.

“Sweet,” she said, kissing his cheek.

“I know you’ve always wondered what it would be like with a man,” Aphrael whispered. Her breath was soft and warm against his neck, and her hand slipped down below his waist.

Talen shivered, but shrugged.

“It doesn’t matter. Whenever I think like that I imagine Kalten naked and the urge goes away pretty quickly.”

Aphrael giggled and pressed a raspberry kiss against his neck, before pulling away, and sitting up settling herself sitting over his hips, smirking.

Aphrael smirking was often cause for alarm.

“What?”

“Kalten not your type then? Not big and blond?”

“Definitely not,” Talen smiled up at his wife, and raised a hand to cup her beautiful face, “small and dark for me.”

Aphrael laughed, shaking her dark hair down her back before pressing a kiss to his palm.

“Not too small, if a man, though,” she said, and Talen gasped as Aphrael suddenly began to change in front of his eyes.

Her body grew and changed – the pressure on his hips increasing as she grew. Her body stretched to just an inch or so above Talen’s own height and about his breadth – lean muscle growing over smooth slender limbs.

Her face hardly changed – sharpening her features, chin widening a little, and other slight indefinable things making her features still beautiful but undeniably masculine – but her eyes stayed wide and deep and her mouth pouty and pink. Her hair didn’t change at all.

“Aphrael...” Talen stared, unsure of what to say, caught somewhere between horrified and aroused.

“Just this once,” Aphrael said, smiling down, and her smile was so familiar, bright, happy and a little bit mischievous, that Talen felt his body relaxing automatically. Aphrael bent forward, and pressed her mouth to his. “Just to see,” she whispered against his lips, before kissing him deeply.

Kissing was barely any different, and Talen relaxed even more, her mouth still sweet and soft with a demanding edge, and she smelled the same; fresh and clean and of the forest.

It became different all of a sudden when Aphrael’s hips shifted and an erection pressed against Talen’s own.

Talen pulled his mouth away and gasped.

Aphrael grinned wickedly and sat back up.

“Want to see?”

The answer to that was both a no and a resounding yes, and Talen struggled to untie his usually quick tongue enough to decide which to go with, but it was apparently a rhetorical question, because Aphrael was already pulling her robe over her head. The robe had been a loose one, fortunately, but her undergarments were tighter, and her erection strained obscenely against the white cotton and lace.

She wriggled out of them, too, and Talen stared at her, fully naked now.

Her skin was just as smooth as before, but over sleek muscle now rather than soft curves, and her cock was (probably deliberately) slightly bigger than his own.

“Touch me,” Aphrael demanded, and his hand responded immediately, heading for her cock.

It was smooth and hot in his hand, and his own cock responded with interest as he stroked, trying out what he liked himself on her.

“Oh,” she said, throwing her head back, and pushing into his grip. “That’s good, so good.”

Her voice was deeper, rough with arousal, and it sent shivers down his spine.

“I’m going to fuck you,” she said, and he moaned.

She pulled away from his grip and pushed his legs apart, settling in between them. She waved her hand and Talen’s clothes disappeared.

Talen felt terribly exposed suddenly, and shifted instinctively to press his legs together.

“No, don’t, let me look at you,” she said, and she grabbed his cock firmly.

Talen made a startled noise, and his legs fell apart automatically.

Aphrael laughed, and stroked his cock – her grip familiar and just right, causing Talen’s hips to jerk in response.

A vial appeared in her hand, and Talen watched as she took her hand off his cock and poured it into the palm of her hand.

“Have you done this before?” Talen asked, breathlessly.

“Oh yes,” Aphrael said, with a frankly disturbing leer. “And now you’ll be able to say the same.”

“I’m not sure exactly who you think I’m going to tell...” Talen replied, gasping as Aphrael disappeared the vial and took his cock back in her hand. “...without letting people know you’re a goddess.”

“My father knows,” Aphrael suggested.

Talen thought Sparhawk liked to believe they _only_ spent their time playing draughts, and Talen mentioning their sex life in any way would almost certainly end in some more ‘personal training’ for Talen.

“Yeah, no,” Talen said, “I don’t think he wants to have that conversation any more than I... oh!”

Aphrael pushed a slick finger inside his body, and Talen gasped in shock.

It was neither painful nor pleasurable, just very, very strange

He gripped the sheets as the finger worked gently in and out of his ass until...

“ _Oh_!” he said again, in even greater shock, as Aphrael worked her fingers just right and sudden pleasure shot through his body.

Aphrael grinned down at him, happy and slightly evil, “There we go,” and her voice had never sounded so filthy.

She fucked her fingers in and out of his body, just right, and _fuck_ they were definitely going to do _this_ again, there was no need for Aphrael to change genders, they could do this every day, and, frankly, Talen was beginning to wonder why they hadn’t been.

Aphrael pushed another finger in, and another, and it began to hurt a little, the stretch as she worked her fingers in and out, but it meant nothing in the midst of the shocking, sparking pleasure.

Aphrael finally pulled her fingers out, and Talen was gasping, clenching at her arms as she pushed her cock in – huge and hot.

Talen’s eyes rolled back in his head, as Aphrael sank in all the way.

“Fuck,” he whispered, his voice cracked and raw, “fuck.”

“So hot,” Aphrael said, rolling her hips. “...tight.”

Talen was suddenly struck by the strangeness of it all – her voice was _wrong_ too harsh and too deep – and he opened his eyes.

She was staring down at him, her eyes hot and intense, but when she met his eyes she smiled, familiar and loved, and he relaxed again.

“Love you,” he said, surprising himself. It wasn’t something he said often, but she was perfect, everything he needed, no matter what she looked like.

She gasped, surprised, and her hips jerked forward.

She smiled, then, and bent down to kiss him softly, in contrast to the forceful push of her hips inside him.

He pushed back and they gasped and moaned into each others’ mouths as she fucked him steady and sure, sending sparks of pleasure through him.

He kept hold of her arms, gripping her tightly, as he shuddered and moaned.

Finally she reached down and grasped his cock, and he yelled in surprise, coming instantly, clenching down hard on her cock inside him and pulling her orgasm from her.

She collapsed down on him, and pulled out. He hissed, feeling sore and raw, but he didn’t bother to open his eyes, wrapping his arms around her.

She snuggled in against him, and Talen felt an odd shifting of skin and limbs as she shrank in his arms, back to Danae-sized.

“Well,” he said, not opening his eyes, “perhaps more than _just_ this once, hmm?”

She snickered, running her hands through his release, sticky on his belly, and then down between his legs – he yelped as she slipped a finger in his ass.

“Sore?” she asked, sounding smug. “Perhaps you’d better stay here instead of riding out with me to the lake tomorrow?”

He shut her up with a kiss, and rolled them over, pushing her on her belly and reaching for the vial of oil.

“Perhaps we’d both better stay?” he suggested, and she laughed.

***


End file.
